guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Abdullah Al Hamiri
| place_of_birth = Hudaydah, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 249 | group = | alias = Muhammad Abdallah Muhammad Awad Dyab Al Hamiri Mohammed Abdullah Mohammed Ba Odah | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Abdullah Al Hamiri, a citizen of Yemen, is currently being held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 249. American intelligence analysts estimate Al Hamiri was born in 1982, in Hudaydah, Yemen. As of July 20, 2010, Mohammed Abdullah al Hamiri has been held at Guantanamo for eight years six months Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a double-wide trailer. Three chairs were reserved for members of the press; 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Abdullah Al Hamiri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal on 25 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Hamiri had originally chosen to attend his Tribunal, but changed his mind just prior to the Tribunal. Witness request Al Hamiri had requested his father's testimony and had provided his father's current address. According to the Tribunal's President, Al Hamiri's Personal Representative had told the President of Al Hamiri's witness request on November 16, 2004. The U.S. State Department had requested the assistance of the Yemeni embassy in Washington, on November 22, 2004, in taking the testimony of Abdullah Hemyari. After waiting what they considered a reasonable amount of time and not getting a reply, the Tribunal's President had ruled Al Hamiri's father's testimony "not reasonably available". One of the things Al Hamiri thought his father's testimony would have been able to confirm was that he had either a metal plate in his skull, or metal shards in his skull, and the sole purpose of his travel to Pakistan was to have an operation to remove the metal from his skull. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, nor to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were only authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat -- or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Abdullah Al Hamiri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 26 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors were listed as favoring continued detention The following primary factors were listed as favoring release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Abdallah Muhammad Awad Dyab Al Hamiri's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors were listed as favoring continued detention The following primary factors were listed as favoring release or transfer Habeas corpus petition A habeas corpus was filed on this captive's behalf. Publication of captives' CSR Tribunal documents In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. This habeas was not among those published. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror On 2008-07-16 Julia Symon filed a "UNOPPOSED MOTION FOR EXPEDITED ENTRY OF PROTECTIVE ORDER" on behalf of Mohammed Abdullah Mohammed Ba Odah, Tariq Ali Abdullah Ba Odah, Nasser Ali Abdullah Odah in Civil Action No. 06-cv-1668 (HHK). mirror References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Four: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (2 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 24, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1982 births